A Magical Christmas
by WallsClosingIn
Summary: Harry and Draco share a classic christmas day together. Pure Drarry fluff. DM/HP. Rated T: Small amount of smut - tiny in fact.


**Hi. Here is a quick Draco/Harry christmas oneshot :) I couldn't go to bed on christmas eve with the thought that i hadn't written one.**

**

* * *

**"Harry?" A gentle voice whispered from close by.

Fingers were soothingly stroking black strands of hair back off Harry's forehead as he attempted to pull himself from the fog of sleep. Draco must have noticed that his boyfriend had stirred as his probing suddenly increased in volume and became more insistent.

"Harry." A long slender finger tapped Harry on the nose with a bit more force than was really necessary. The gryffindor kept his eyes firmly shut, enjoying Draco's gradual loss of patience.

Of course it was typical for Draco to be the first to wake up on christmas morning. To others, he was the icy Slytherin prince who harboured no human emotions. However, to Harry, someone who had full access to the real Draco Malfoy, knew that he was just like a little boy on christmas day. Extremely excitable. However, overall Draco on christmas day was a nice experience. Full of christmas spirit, he was incredibly snuggly and loving for an ex-deatheater.

"Haaaarrrrryyyyyyyyy!" Draco whined, snuggling against Harry's frame and burying his blonde head into his shoulder. "Pleeaase get up." He continued to whimper pitifully into Harry's ear.

The Gryffindor could hardly supress a grin as he heard the proud and aloof young Malfoy whimpering to him like a toddler.

"Right..." Draco started in a suddenly viscious tone. "You asked for it." Harry hardly had time to open my eyes and register the large white boulder speeding towards his face before it made full contact with his head, crushing his nose and making his eyes rattle around in his head.

The pillow left his face and Harry felt it thrown down next to his head in its proper place. The bed suddenly shook as Draco leaped up off the bed and walked towards the door.

"Now I know you are awake. I'll be in the living room shaking and prodding my presents when you are ready." He stated in a calm voice. "Darling." he added before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

The heavy curtains were still drawn at the large window, but from the little light visible around the edge the raven boy guessed it was early morning. The bedside lamp was lit on Draco's side of the bed and investigation told him the Slytherin's side of the bed was stone cold. Draco must have been up for some time.

Harry reached up and rubbed his throbbing nose. It wasn't the first time Draco had got physical when Harry messed with him on christmas morning, nothing would stand between a Malfoy and whatever they wanted most at that moment in time, the Gryffindor had been subject to this when himself and Draco started dating.

He swung my legs out of bed and groped around on the bedside table for his glasses. Instead his hand came into contact with a lukewarm cup of coffee, left there by his loving boyfriend, which he sipped appreciatively. Locating his glasses and putting them on, he glanced at the grand clock hung on the wall only to double-take and stare at it again.

Half past six in the morning.

"DRACO!!" Harry yelled in exasperation and agony, throwing himself back onto the bed.

* * *

"Ok, Ok, this one is yours!!" Draco thrust the red and gold wrapped present into Harry's hands and sat crosslegged in front of him, looking at him in expectation. He reminded Harry of a puppy.

"It's from Ron and Hermione!" He probed.

'He must be excited.' Harry thought to himself, noticing how his voice didnt carry any tone of disgust at the mention of his two best friends.

"Well, open it then!" Draco finally lost all patience and pushed the present further into Harry's grasp. But Harry was too busy smiling at his blonde Slytherin, whose eyes were sparlking with excitement. Harry tossed the present onto the couch beside him and slid onto the floor so that he and Draco were sat facing each other on the carpeted floor.

"Oh, Harry, come on! You're just doing this to annoy me now." Draco moaned, reaching over the Gryffindor to collect the present thrown onto the couch. Harry closed his fingers around Draco's thin, pale wrist and pulled him back so that green eyes were gazing into grey ones.

"I love you, do you know that?" Harry smiled at his boyfriend, whose brow was furrowed in annoyance. His expression smoothed out as he registered Harry's words.

"I love you too." Draco smiled and leaned forward to kiss Harry's lips.

"Merry Christmas, baby." Harry turned to pick up the present from the couch and began tearing and the gold paper.

* * *

An hour, a bottle of champagne and a rubbish bag full of wrapping paper later, Draco and Harry were lying together on the vast fluffy red rug in front of the fireplace, in which orange flames were crackling and licking at the stone surrounding.

Draco lay with his arm around Harry's shoulders, who lay next to the Slytherin running his fingers down his boyfriend's pale forearm. Together, they were looking through their joint present from Hermione. A large, beautiful leather photo-album full of pictures of their years at Hogwarts and as a couple.

Draco chuckled as he turned the page to reveal a photograh of Harry in their first year at Hogwarts wearing his quidditch robes for the first time. The robes hung very loosely on him so it looked like he would trip at every step and he wore an expression of shock at being caught by the camera.

"And there is the saviour of the wizarding world." Draco continued to chuckle, receiving a shove from his outraged boyfriend.

"I didn't even know she _had_ these pictures!" Harry had claimed at every new page.

The next page revealed a picture of Draco at the Yule ball with Pansy Parkinson. Draco felt Harry's frame tense slightly at the picture.

"That should have been you with your arms wrapped around me." Draco whispered, nuzzling his face into Harry's wild hair. Consequently, Harry relaxed again, he never liked seeing pictures of Draco with girls at Hogwarts. Harry knew very well that there were many people after Draco Malfoy; being the charming, handsome boy he was.

Draco, as usual, knew exactly what Harry was thinking.

"You know your the only one for me, Harry." Harry looked up to see too wide, sincere eyes gazing into his and he felt his heart melt at those grey orbs. Harry smiled and turned the next page of the photo-album.

This page sported Harry and Draco's first picture together as a couple so far. Neither boy spoke as their eyes scanned over the image of Draco stood with his arm over Harry's shoulders and Harry's wrapped around Draco's waist, looks of pure happiness shining on their faces, but Draco pulled the Gryffinfor closer to him and rested his cheek against the top of Harry's head.

* * *

"Oh my God! Draco! Come, quick!" Harry was at the window, gazing out into the mist of white flakes which were falling to the earth in a lazy dance.

"No." Draco stated as he came up behind Harry and met the same view.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Harry turned to face his boyfriend, shocked.

"No. I'm not going out in that. Not if you paid me."

"You wake me up at half six in the morning and you won't come out into the snow with me for ten minutes?" Harry widened his eyes at Draco.

"No." Draco stated again, not even wavering at Harry's pleading look.

"But Draco! Its the snow! Its as christmassy as you get!"

"No."

"Draco." Harry's tone of voice suddenly changed as he began to advance on the Slytherin. He walked slowly towards Draco, who matched his pace, walking backwards, away from the advancing Gryffindor.

He slowly pursued his boyfriend until Draco's back hit the opposite wall, where Harry stood just millimetres in front of Draco's now slightly trembling frame. He held Draco's grey gaze for 3 painfully long minutes before rising onto his toes and until his lips just brushed the Slytherin's tantalisingly.

"I _really _want to go out in the snow." He purred seductively, his lips brushing against Draco's as he spoke.

Draco swallowed and murmured "Ok."

"Great!" Harry pulled himself away from Draco and skipped to the door as Draco drew in what felt like his first breath in twenty minutes.

* * *

"Draco! The idea of a snowball _fight_ is that you throw snowballs _back_. It is not supposed to be a one sided war!"

"If you think I'm putting my hands anywhere near that wet, cold stuff, you're crazy, Potter. Now can we please go back inside now?!" Draco hissed, keeping his hands stubbornly inside his coat pockets.

"Nope." Harry grinned, tossing a snowball from hand to hand.

Draco huffed and turned to go back inside when a solid ball of freezing, dripping wet snow collided with the back of his head.

"You did _not_...just mess...with the hair." Draco turned to face the grinning Gryffindor with venom burning in his eyes.

"I believe I did, Malfoy." Harry continued to grin, arching his eyebrow in a challenge.

Draco bent down and sunk his pale hands into the bitter cold ice.

"I declare war."

* * *

"Harry." Draco whimpered as he collapsed onto the soft sheets of their bed. "I'm really, really full."

"I'm not suprised, Darling, I don't think anyone has ever eaten that much." Harry smiled at his boyfriend and sunk onto the mattress beside him.

Draco whimpered again and Harry began to rub soothing cirles on his boyfriend's swollen stomach. Draco kicked off his shoes and with great effore, pulled his feet onto the bed. Harry did the same and curled up around the Slytherin's frame.

The couple lay on the bed together, Harrys stroking Draco's stomach until soft snores began to escape from the blonde. Harry concentrated on the sound as his own breathing evened out and exhaustion tugged at the sides of his vision. Harry took off his glasses and placed them on the bedside table.

He closed his eyes and rested his head against Draco's warm chest.

"Merry Christmas, Draco." Harry whispered before slipping into unconsiousness.

* * *

**Hope you liked :D Just random Drarry Christmas Fluff!**


End file.
